1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a thin and lightweight light emission source, attention has been paid to an organic electroluminescence element. An organic electroluminescence display device having a large number of organic electroluminescence elements and a color filter has been developed.
As the organic electroluminescence display device of this type, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4696926 discloses a configuration in which an organic electroluminescence structure, a gas barrier film, and a color filter layer are laminated on each other.